As a sound production device with good bass characteristic, a bass loudspeaker is increasingly widely used in daily life. In product design, since enough acoustical power is required to be radiated at a low-frequency stage, and the area of the diaphragm and the volume of the whole product are relatively large, when applied to thin type electronic device, such as liquid crystal televisions, laptop computer and the like, it is required to reduce the dimension in one direction on the basis of ensuring the performance of the loudspeaker so as to meet the need of thin type electronic device.
In order to decrease the resonant frequency of the speaker and improve the sensitivity of the speaker, generally, a plurality of diaphragms are used in one speaker, and the diaphragms are connected with one another through a connecting rod, thereby achieving the optimization of acoustic-electric transition. However, in the manufacturing process of the existing speaker, the connecting rods have to penetrate the diaphragms so as to achieve the connection between the diaphragms, which may inevitably result in air leakage, and once air leaks, it will result in poor sound quality, such as distortion of sound, or noise and the like, which will further influence the sound effects of the speaker.